


Going Home with him

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later, still riding the same bus. </p>
<p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1425559">Going home, I met him...</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home with him

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)! :3

It’s been a whole year already.

A wonderful, exciting, adventurous, romantic, thrilling year.

Since that fateful moment on the bus where Arthur asked Eames if he could join him and the dinner that followed- they became a couple nearly overnight.

Now a full year later after getting to know each other, dating, sleeping over and still sharing the same bus route home, they had made it to their anniversary.

After work, as Arthur rode the bus in comfortable silence, he anticipated arriving at Eames’ usual stop, waiting to see him.

When the bus came to its slow, gradual crawl of a stop and the doors opened, Eames got on and went straight to his seat next to Arthur. They smiled at each other before Eames leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek, not caring if anyone noticed - though truthfully, no one did, everyone tired from the work day.

Arthur had counted down the hours of the day, calling Eames on his lunch break and listening to his own equal excitement. He took Eames’ hand, letting their finger weave together as he noted the grease under his nails, a few scrapes on his hand from the days work.

“How was work?”

Arthur asked him softly, feeling the same bubbles in his chest that always appeared when he was close to Eames, wanting to kiss him- so he did, tilting his head upwards to him and feeling Eames kiss him back softly. When he pulled back, Eames answered,

“Same as usual. You?”

“Boring. I couldn’t wait to get out of there.”

Eames agreed.

They both glanced up seeing the usual crowd, some looking out windows, others reading, or listening to their music. Arthur use to be one of those people; until Eames.

Arthur turned back to him and said,

“I have something for you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing serious so don’t get excited.”

Eames smiled as he let Arthur’s hand go as he watched him open his workbag, worn from use, the leather faded in some spots and the strap looked as if it would snap at any moment but Arthur loved it. He opened the zipper on the top and rummaged around before finding an envelope and taking it out before handing it to Eames.

Eames took it with gratitude as he flipped it over, seeing his name written in neat, slightly tilted handwriting. He was about to lift the flap of it open when Arthur stopped him, his hand covering his as he said,

“Don’t open it now!”

“Why’s that? Is it a saucy card?”

Arthur blushed a little but he shook his head and said,

“No...I just wrote something in it. And it’s embarrassing if you read it in front of me.”

Eames thought it was silly. He thought a lot of Arthur’s quirks were silly and endearing all at once but he adored his reactions, he adored his blush, he adored watching him try to explain himself or in some cases, over-explain but he would often let them ride and listen.

“Alright then. I’ll save it for later.”

Arthur seemed relieved as Eames held onto the card and leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek again, getting closer to the corner of his mouth as he whispered,

“Thank you, nonetheless. I can’t wait to read it.”

Arthur lit up, smiling enough so his dimples showed up and Eames took his hand again.

“So, what are we having for dinner?”

Arthur asked as he leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder, still holding his hand firmly, letting his fingers brush over the red marks on his knuckles.

“Pasta with meat sauce, freshly baked garlic bread and dessert.”

“Sounds delicious. Can’t wait.”

Eames turned to Arthur’s forehead, kissing the soft skin there. It wasn’t the first time he had cooked for Arthur but now it would be special - dinner with everything ready to go as soon as they got his apartment, the wine still in the fridge, flowers sitting on his dining room table as a surprise for him.

“Are you spending the night?”

Arthur nodded for a moment before saying,

“Yes. If that’s ok.”

“Of course, it’s why I asked.”

They sat silently for a while until Arthur sat up again, nearly on reflex as his stop approached. He then began to relax again as Eames chuckled to himself.

“Shut up.”

He felt Arthur nudge him and they both laughed a little more. It would be a wonderful night, Eames knew. After dinner, a movie on his couch and before they got into bed, Eames would tell Arthur he loved him.

What better way to top off a year anniversary.


End file.
